gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Determination and Ambition (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 35 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 36 | a-next-episode = }} Determination and Ambition (Japanese: 決意と野心と) is the 35th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis The Mittermeyer and Reuenthal Fleets meet the retreating Imperial fleet and destroy the Alliance's pursuing ships before falling back when the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet shows up. In Odin, Reinhard von Lohengramm tells Hildegard von Mariendorf that power should not be inherited, but seized. When news of the Imperial defeat reaches Reinhard, he is initially furious, but when he remembers Siegfried Kircheis he decides to forgive Neidhart Müller. In Fezzan, Rupert Kesserling explains to Adrian Rubinsky that the Free Planets Alliance is on the verge of bankruptcy. They then decide to commence their plan. It is revealed that Kesserling is Rubinsky's illegitimate son. Back in Iserlohn Fortress, Yang Wen-li shares with Julian Mintz his thoughts about military strength and how it is often used against the citizens it was supposed to protect. Appendices Memorable quotes "Whether they steal it or build it, the first one there deserves the prize. That is only natural. However, for those who have come to power, wealth and glory not by their own strength and effort, but simply because of inheritance, what right do they have to complain? I think the very existence of such blood lineage dynasties is disgusting. Power is the property of one generation. It should not be transferred; it should be seized." "So, Your Excellency, you will not pass on your position and power to your children?" "Children? My children, did you say? The person who succeeds me will have talent equal to or greater than my own. And, that does not have to be only after I am dead. Anyone who thinks they can take it by stabbing me in the back is welcome to try. However, what do you think will happen to them if they fail? I will let that give them pause." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm and Hildegard von Mariendorf "Yes, that's right. Men like Müller are hard to find. I should stop doing things like risking his life in useless battles. That'll be alright, won't it, Kircheis?" :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, deciding not to hold Neidhart Müller accountable for his defeat in the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn "An army is an institution for violence, and there are two kinds of violence." "Good violence and bad violence?" "No, not quite. Violence to control and oppress, and violence as a means of liberation. You know what we call a national army is fundamentally the former example. It is a pity, but history does not lie. When those in power confront popular opposition, there are not many examples of the army siding with the people. Far from it, in the past in country after country, the army itself evolved into a power structure and came to control the people with violence." :– Yang Wen-li and Julian Mintz "The past? Listen, Julian, for as long as human history goes on, the past will continue to accumulate. History is not just records of the past. It is also proof that civilisation has advanced to the present. Our present civilisation is the result of our past. Understand?" "Yes." "In the long flow of time, living things know nothing of their ancestors, except for the genes they have inherited. Only humans have history. Having a history differentiates humans from all other living species. That is why I wanted to be a historian. The only reason I am in this sad state is because I made the wrong first move." "But if there were no people making history, there would be nothing for historians to study." :– Yang Wen-li and Julian Mintz Music *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Symphony No. 41 in C major, 'Jupiter' (KV 551): IV. Molto allegro (00:02:46) *Franz Schubert – Symphony No. 3 in D major (D. 200): I. Adagio maestoso - Allegro con brio (00:06:01) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:09:55) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Symphony No. 40 in G minor (KV 550): I. Molto allegro (00:10:25) *Robert Schumann – Kreisleriana (Op. 16): I. Äußerst bewegt (00:12:27) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Fantasia No. 3 in D minor (KV 397) (00:13:28) *Frédéric Chopin – Nocturne in B major (Op. 32, No. 1) (00:14:11) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Symphony No. 40 in G minor (KV 550): III. Menuetto. Allegretto (00:18:32) *Frédéric Chopin – Berceuse in D flat major (Op. 57) (00:20:57) *Franz Schubert – Symphony No. 8 in B minor, 'Unfinished' (D. 759): I. Allegro moderato (00:22:32) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Omoro Masayuki as Nguyen Van Huu *Ōtomo Ryūzaburō as Sandle Alarcon *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Ikeda Shūichi as Ulrich Kesler *Arimoto Kinryū as Anton Hilmer von Schaft *Tanaka Yasuo as Walter Islands *Mitsuya Yūji as Heinrich von Kümmel *Yoshida Rihoko as Karl Gustav Kempff's wife *Matsui Mami as Karl Gustav Kempff's eldest son *Yasuhara Yoshito as Boris Konev *Tatsuda Naoki as Pretzer *Shioya Yoku as Alfred von Landsberg *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Rupert Kesserling *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Hanyū Raisen *Episode Director: Yamazaki Tomomasa *Animation Director: Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes